A Good Day After All
by BEWinters
Summary: I missed a few cabs, forgot my coat on a rainy day, and the store doesn't carry my favorite detergent... Could this day be any worse! Well, perhaps not because Sherlock Holmes has a few things to say about it.


**Author's Note: Ok, this is a one shot made for a lovely person on Instagram!**

**So here is a little "Sherlolly" (her name's Molly in this) one shot ;)**

It was a cold London evening, the rain was pouring onto the cement sidewalk while I scream at cabs to catch one. They merely splash water all over me of coarse but it was worth a shot.

This morning, I forgot a jacket because I didn't think i'd need one, I was merely wearing a tshirt and jeans while I did laundry, and the market didn't have my favorite detergent, so I had to compromise.

I didn't bring a car because it was such a lovely afternoon, then the clouds thundered in and poured all over the blue...

So here I was, drenched head to toe, a frown upon my face, and a terrible shiver upon my bones.

"MOLLY!" Cried a baritone voice I knew all too well.

"Sherlock?" I called back as a muscular and rather averaged height man dressed with a long black trench coat and purple shirt clicks his way up to me and snickers.

"Well, you're a bit underdressed aren't you? I suspect you couldn't find your favorite detergent." He smirks, deducing me as always.

"No. They were all out at the drug store and the market doesn't carry it."

"Mmmm they do." He holds out a large bottle he was hiding in his jacket and raises an eyebrow.

"John uses the same."

"No."

"Um... Ok, I was actually following you."

"That's strange." I chuckle, holding myself as I grow colder and colder, even my teeth begin to chatter.

"I was bored. You looked interesting. Besides, without me you wouldn't have a coat."

With that, he swishes his coat off of his shoulders, his scarf following suit as he covers me in it, the scarf around my neck sweetly. The detergent goes under his arm as he wraps his free arm around my shoulders and snuggles me to him.

"How about this. You come home with me and i'll make you some nice warm tea?"

"You mean Mrs. Hudson will." I snicker, and Sherlock blushes a little as I managed to deduce him.

"Well, I just don't want you to catch a cold. I mean, why didn't you bring a jacket? Or something warm? Don't you check the weather?"

I roll my eyes as I hunker down in the warmth of his lovely purple shirt.

"You're the famous Sherlock Holmes, you should know."

He chuckles a little as he turns the corner. Evidently, I wasn't too far from 221B Baker Street.

"I was just teasing." He says lowly, with a smirk of coarse.

Entering 221B for the second time after I asked Sherlock to solve a case for me, I hand him his jacket and scarf while John walks down the stairs and sees us.

"Molly. Long time." He says with a cute little dashing smile.

He holds out his little hand for me to shake and I shake it graciously.

"Yes, Mr. Watson. Sherlock saved me today." I wink at him, and Sherlock clears his throat.

"Just... Saved her from the rain."

John finally notices me all drenched and gasps.

"Oh yes... I see that. Let me grab one of my-"

"I'll do it. Molly probably would like some tea." Sherlock says quickly and runs up the stairs, gently nudging my shoulder as he does, and blushes madly.

"Um, yes. Let me just-MS. HUDSON?" He calls out. A little "woohoo" emanating back.

"Can you make Molly some nice warm tea, please?"

"Molly Hooper?!" Hudson says incredulously back.

"Ah, no. The OTHER Molly." John chuckles nervously back to me, and Hudson claps her hands together as she runs up the stairs to see me.

"MOLLY! Oh my, Sherlock must have followed you..."

It was my turn to blush this time.

"Why? He said he would?"

"Well, no. He just hasn't been the same since he finished your case! He's been writing music, and has been nice to me an John, and even to his brother!"

I blush even more mad.

"Oh, it's quite cold. I um... I'll be-"

"OH! Listen to me, off my rockers! I'll get your tea." Ms. Hudson clicks her way to the kitchen.

John sits me on his chair, and Sherlock comes in wearing his usual suit, and one of John's jumpers in his hand.

"I don't have any ugly jumpers i'm afraid. So please don't mind it being John's."

I nod and take it, taking off my own shirt, with a tank top underneath of coarse, and throw on John's. I snuggle up to it on the chair and smile.

"Thank you." I chirp out silently, and once again notice Sherlock's eyes were flicked away as I had changed.

Such a gentleman.

"No... Problem." He stutters out and throws my wet shirt on a chair in the kitchen.

John comes in with my tea and I felt like a princess to them.

"Thank you, as well."

John winks at me and says nicely back.

"No problem. Want me to start a fire... Enhance the mood." I choke a little on the tea I was sipping and Sherlock's eyes dash to me as he sat on the couch.

"John. Out." He says protectively.

John puts his arms up defensively as he walks away.

Sherlock clears his throat and fixes his jacket.

"Why are you so far away?" I ask after a minute of comfortable silence.

"Hm? Oh... Um... Ms. Hudson dusted my chair. I don't like it when it's... Clean." He lies of coarse, and I stand up and patter my way to sit next to him.

"Yeah. Sure." I once more deduce as I sit a few inches from him.

Sherlock looks at his lap, legs crossed, and bites his lower lip.

"Erm... Well, what do you..." He looks up as he sees me put my tea down and rest my head in his shoulder.

"Mind if I stay the night, Mr. Holmes?" I ask, ignoring his previous question.

Sherlock's arms were raised in the air, and his eyes were wide. I could hear his heart race in his chest.

"Uh... Er... Yes... Yes, that would be fine."

A smile grows on my lips.

"Sherlock. It's ok. I'm not going to kill you you know."

Sherlock chuckles a little, a hand resting on my shoulder as the other rests on the hand on my chest.

"I know... I'm just-"

"Not used to it. I deduced that."

He chuckles once again, a low sounding one that rumbled in his chest and stomach up his throat.

He finally un-tenses, and we sit in peacefulness for a while...

Eventually I doze off, and John walks in, once again an incredulous look on his face, almost mortified to see Sherlock cuddling a woman, an actual real life woman cuddling the man back!

"Shut up, John." Sherlock hisses as he runs his fingers through my hair.

"Not a word, Sherlock. You better invite me to your wedding though."


End file.
